if tomorrow never comes
by siri holm
Summary: A song fic to Ronan Keating's song if tomorrow never comes. Harry's thoughts and actions last nigth before his last night battle against Voldemort. this is my first fan fiction, please read and review.


fixed some spelling errors, please read and review

If tomorrow never comes.

Harry was sitting in the common room, Ginny was lying next to him, sleeping. He brushed her hair away from her face and covered her with a blanket. The flames in the fireplace had faded, and even the embers were almost gone, just like the hope Harry once had.  
He heard the rain against the window, not even the Clerk of the weather was on his side tonight.

_Sometimes, late at night,  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping,  
She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn out the light and lay there in the dark._

Would he be able to leave here tonight? He hadn't told her what he was going to do tonight; he hadn't even told her he was leaving Hogwart's. It had taken much time and effort to convince Dumbledore that he shouldn't tell Ron and Ginny. For him it had been a matter of course, but Hermione reasoned him into keeping it a secret. Hermione said it's for Molly's sake; she has already lost too many, nobody should take her 2 youngest away from her.

_And the thought crosses my mind,  
if I never wake in the morning,  
would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?_

Harry was shivering, his hand slid over Ginny's warm, soft skin. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't live without her, just like Hermione couldn't live without Ron, but tonight they had to leave them and probably never return, for their sake.

_If tomorrow never comes,  
Will she know how much I love her?  
Did I try in every way to show her everyday she's my only one._

People expected him to live, again, they expected him to defeat Voldemort, again. How would he do that? Nobody knew what happened last time.

_And if my time on earth were through,_

_ She must face this world without me,_

_ Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes?_

Hermione came down the stairs from Ron and Harry's dorm, she'd been crying.  
Harry hadn't seen her crying since her parents died, that hadn't been an accident either. From there on they had been going from one funeral to the next; Percy, George, Angelina, Arthur, Oliver, Remus and Charlie. They would meet Fred and Bill later that night.

_Coz I've lost love once in my life_

_ Who never knew how much I loved them,_

_ Now I lived with no regret and my true feelings for her never were revealed._

Hermione expected to die, Harry knew that. Her hair was a long plait down her back. Her usual wizard clothes were exchanged with muggel clothes.   
Harry could feel his heart beating underneath his thick Weasley sweater. He watched Ginny twist, brushed through her hair and stroke her neck.

_So I made a promise to myself,  
To say each day how much she means to me,  
And avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel._

"Harry, are you ready?" Hermione stood just beside him.

"Ready? Give my 6 more years with her, then maybe." Harry couldn't take his eyes of Ginny.

"You'll get more then 6 years together, we just have to do something with Voldemort." She said with a low voice.

"And you'll be with us..." Hermione interrupted him.

"I wouldn't count on it, I have had 7 years together with you guys, I wouldn't expect any more." Her voice sounded dead, he could feel her cold hands.

"Don't talk like that, if you can't do it, how can I be able to do it? Your exams was better then Dumbledore's" Hermione looked at him in despair.

"Don't you see Harry, things like that doesn't matter. You'll make it, you'll live." Their eyes met.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry was sure his voice was going to fail him now.

"I can't, are we leaving?" Hermione put her hand on his shoulders.

"Give me a minute." He gave her a pleading look before his eyes fell back on Ginny. Harry picked up a pen and wrote on her arm; I love you Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter.

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_ Will she know how much I love her?_

_ Did I try in every way to show her everyday she's my only one._

Harry kissed her. "Let's go Herm, I can't be more ready then I am now." He was trembling like an aspen leaf when he put his arm around Hermione, she was steady as a rock.  
They were going to battle for the last time for life or death. The last Potter, the last Granger and many others but nobody was as famous as Harry.  
They walked out the portrait hole in fear that it was the last time they would see it, and their loved ones.

_And if my time on earth were through,  
She must face this world without me,  
Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes?  
So tell that someone that you love,  
Just what you're thinking of,  
If tomorrow never comes._


End file.
